


A Permanent Canvas

by pahimakas



Series: Haikyuu!! Artist!AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Dancer Bokuto Koutarou, Dancer Sawamura Daichi, Explicit Language, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahimakas/pseuds/pahimakas
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto reunite with the captain of the Karasuno Dance Team...





	A Permanent Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out differently than i expected. there really wasn't much to add to Kuroo's story besides Daichi but i like the Kuroo/Bokuto/Daichi relationship.
> 
> also, i don't exactly have a beta reader so it would really help if you pointed out any mistakes i made! (please help me, i really need a beta reader. english isn't my strong point.)
> 
> thia is actually super late, oops. i finished this on Thursday, when i said i would post this on Wednesday, but i decided to post it on Friday so i would have time to proofread. then, i ended up going somewhere for five days and ao3 on my phone is super slow. so, i decided to wait until i had access to a laptop/computer to post and edit.
> 
> do the characters seem ooc to you? they seem lw ooc to me

The first thing Kuroo does every morning is an attempt to tame his wild bedhead. It doesn't work, of course, but what's the harm in trying?

Kuroo sighs and opens his blinds. The sunlight filters through, shining into his eyes. He squints, curses the light, and walks away. 

Kuroo was never a morning person. Sure, he has those days that are super productive but, if anything, he's productive in doing whatever he doesn't need to do. For example, yesterday, he had an essay due. He did it, just after cleaning his room, cleaning the living room, making dinner, and organizing the movie shelf.

However, if anyone is less of a morning person that Kuroo, that would be Oikawa Tooru, his roommate. 

Oikawa walked into the kitchen, where Kuroo currently was. Oikawa was wearing his pajamas but his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly and his pants were backward. His glasses had fingerprints all over them and his bedhead could rival Kuroo's. Needless to say, he looked miserable. So, of course, Kuroo had to push his not-correctly-done buttons.

In the middle of their daily battle of wits, Kuroo's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and unlocked it to find multiple missed calls from Kenma and many, many, many unread texts. Mainly from Bokuto, his best bro, but there were a few from Kenma, too.

Simple things really, texts asking where he is, if he needs a ride and if he's coming to school.

He abruptly stood up from the table and said, "I have to get ready. Kenma's texting me. I'll see you after school."

He couldn't hear Oikawa's reply since he was already on his way to his room. That's fine, he'll ask later. 

Kuroo opened Kenma's messages and sent a quick message.

 **To: Kenma (Φ ᆺ Φ)**  
**From: Kuroo**

**Omw**

Kuroo tossed his phone onto the bed, cringing when it slid off the other side. A dull thud reminded him that there were a fuck ton of magazines on that side and, thankfully, his phone landed on those.

He took off his pajamas, which were really just sweatpants, and speedily put on pants and a shirt that put his tattoos on display.

His phone chimed again, signaling someone's reply to his text.

 **To: Kuroo**  
**From: Kenma (Φ ᆺ Φ)**

 **im outside ur building**  
**hurry**  
**or im leaving u**

Kuroo bid his goodbyes to Oikawa, who was currently chugging his coffee. In record time, Kuroo flew down the stairs and out the door, almost crashing into Kenma and knocking his game console out of his hands.

"Sorry, man, didn't want you to leave me," Kuroo said, sheepishly.

"That was a bluff. I wasn't going to. I just wanted you to hurry up." Kenma admitted, never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

'Cute,' Kuroo said. Internally, of course. He would never say it out loud. At least, while he's sober. But, that's a story with memories Kuroo buries deep into the back of his brain.

Kuroo smiled and nudged his friend as they began to walk towards their university.

"Hey, Kenma." 

"What?" Kenma huffed. 

"You're not even gonna say my name?" Kuroo placed a hand over his heart and staggered, "I'm hurt."

"Kuroo." Kenma added.

"Can I borrow your earphones?"

Kenma looked up from his screen and made eye contact with Kuroo. It was as if Kuroo had just broken into his house and stole everything from him.

"If you lose them, you're buying me new ones." Kenma threatened.

Kuroo smiled, "Of course! But, I would never lose them. I am a responsible person."

Kenma let out a breathy laugh, "You also say 'I'm Kind.'" Kenma held up his fingers to indicate the quotation marks.

"Because I am." Kuroo placed his right hand on his heart, held out his left hand to Kenma and smiled. 

"You are not." Kenma slapped his hand away.

"Are too."

"Are not."

(  
)

After Kuroo dropped Kenma off at his first period, Kuroo reached his first class, Fundamentals of Graphic Design, and was promptly shoved through the doorway by a golden-eyed someone. 

"Hey, hey, hey! How's it going this fine morning, Kuroo!" said the man who was bowing in an eccentric fashion. Kuroo could only describe his friend, Bokuto Koutarou, as the one person who can outshine the sun.

"Oya oya oya? It's going great this fine morning," Kuroo responded, bowing in an equally, if not more, eccentric fashion. 

"Hey! I need to introduce someone to you! They just transferred here!"

Kuroo's left eyebrow raised, "Who might this be?"

"I mean, re-introduce! Yeah! We met him back in high school! He was a dancer, too!" Bokuto continued, "I helped him practice his routines!" Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's arm and brought him to their usual seats in the middle of the classroom. Only this time, someone was already there.

Kuroo knew there was something familiar about him. The man had short dark hair, a large build, an air of confidence around him, and was sleeping against the window. Bokuto continued with his ramblings and Kuroo realized who this was.

"Sawamura!" Kuroo called.

Said sleeping man grumbled a bit before opening his eyes and blinking rapidly. Once he came to, his eyes widened. It might've been years since he'd last seen the scheming captain of the Nekoma Dance Company but no one can forget such an iconic smirk. 

Sawamura Daichi gave the cat and the owl a small smile and he pats the seats next to him. Internally, Daichi was panicking. Could he last multiple school years with these two? High school was exhausting, how bad will college be?

"Sawamura! How have you been?" Kuroo asked. Bokuto leaned his head toward Kuroo in order to participate in the conversation better.

"Haha, good, good. Tired, you know. I was just catching up on some sleep." Daichi gave a thin-lipped smile, he really just wanted to go back to sleep. But, that is not what fate had in store for him.

"How are the two freaks?" Kuroo asked. He rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the table. 

"Our dancers?"

Bokuto's eyes sparkled, "Yeah! Where's my protégé?" 

"Oh, Hinata and Kageyama." Daichi closed his eyes and hoped Ennoshita was keeping them under control. "Yeah, those two go to a different school."

Bokuto groaned, "I was looking forward to teaching him new moves!"

"Sawamura, do you still dance?" Kuroo questioned.

"Yeah, I do. I'm only here to finish the visual arts class requirement." Daichi crossed his arms and slid a little lower into his chair, "Do both of you still dance?"

Bokuto slammed his left palm onto the table and pointed at himself with his right, "I do! I'm the captain of the dance team here! Kuroo doesn't dance anymore," Bokuto elbowed Kuroo, "Tell him."

Kuroo gave a wicked smile and Daichi accepted his death. "I'm planning on becoming a tattoo artist," Kuroo said.

"A tattoo artist?" Daichi questioned and Kuroo nodded. "Does that mean you're planning on getting tattoos too?"

"Definitely. I already have one anyway," Kuroo pulled up the left side of his shirt to show off his only tattoo: an intricate lion head along the side of his ribcage. 

Daichi and Bokuto stared in awe. Bokuto poked Kuroo's side and Kuroo snorted and pulled away. Bokuto laughed and exchanged glances with daichi before the two attacked Kuroo's sides, poking him and tickling him in the middle of the classroom. Eventually, the laughter died down and Bokuto stood up, his chair falling backward and hitting the floor, "Sawamura! You should totally audition for the team! It's not too late! Plus, you're friends with me!" Bokuto pointed at himself and gave a wide smile.

Daichi held up his hands and said, "I'll think about it."

The opening doors crashed against the walls. Their teacher, Nekomata Yasufumi, silenced the room with one look as soon as he entered the room. Bokuto scrambled to pick up his chair. Nekomata started to talk about the review of the yesterday's homework. The homework Bokuto didn't do. 

While Bokuto quickly, and not very quietly, copied Kuroo's and Daichi's homework, Kuroo snuck a small folded piece of paper into Daichi's hands. 

Nobody would dare talk while Nekomata talks. Kuroo heard that he once gave his whole class week-long detention because some people were talking during a quiz.

Daichi opened the note and read the message scrawled across the paper: 

Kenma & I r hanging out after school. Meet @ the front gates. Bring your bf if u want ;)

Daichi looked up and Kuroo winked. Daichi sighed and nodded. He would meet up with them after school and he would bring Sugawara. Who, by the way, is not his boyfriend. Yet, anyway.

Daichi gave the note back to Kuroo, who gave the note to Bokuto. Bokuto scribbled some words on the paper and handed it to Kuroo. On the edge of the paper Bokuto had written:

But u n Oiks were gonna do smth?

Kuroo wrote out:

No?

Bokuto shrugged and mouthed an okay. He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it into his backpack.

Kuroo's phone vibrated in his pocket. He ran his hands over his pockets, looking for his phone. He realized he had it next to him, on his chair, the whole time. However, he also realized he forgot to return Kenma's earphones after shoving them into his pocket this morning. Kuroo was a dead man walking.

He placed his phone on his thigh and under the desk and scrolled through his notifications. Ignore. Ignore. Delete. Ignore. Then, he happened upon a snapchat from Oikawa that he received 7 seconds ago. He opened it and immediately took a screenshot. How could he not? The guy was hot.

 **To: Oikawa (◕‿◕✿)**  
**From: Kuroo**

**He's hot. **  
**Who is he? **********

********** **

Kuroo exit out of snapchat and tapped on his Photos app. He selected the screenshot of Oikawa's snapchat and slid his phone over to Bokuto, "Does he look familiar?" He whispered.

Bokuto drew a heart with his fingers and shook his head. Kuroo took his phone back and slid his phone to Daichi. Daichi cringed as soon as he saw the picture. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched Daichi's reaction. Daichi wrote on the corner of his homework:

Tell you later, long story

(  
)

The trio left their class and headed towards Akaashi's first period to pick him up and walk him to his next class. 

"Hey, hey, Daichi?" Bokuto walked ahead and turned around to face the two, "Who was that guy?"

Daichi cringed, again. "That guy went to Aoba Johsai. One of the best dancers there. Actually, I met him once. One of my juniors was working on a film and he acted as a knight, I believe."

Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, "So, this guys acts!" Daichi nodded. "He dances!" Daichi nodded. "And he models!" Daichi nodded.

"Although, I don't remember him modeling, so, that's new." Daichi added.

"I'm sure we can ask Akaashi about it. He has the same class as Oikawa." Kuroo stated.

Daichi visibly paled at the name Oikawa. 'What's up with this guy?' Kuroo wondered.

"Did Oikawa attend Aoba Johsai? He's scarily familiar." Daichi asked. 

Bokuto shook his head, "Nope! He went to Shiratorizawa. That's probably why he looks familiar! because they kicked your guys' asses at the competitions!" Daichi hung his head in shame. "But don't worry," Bokuto added, "he's pursuing art and not dance becayse of his injury."

Daichi opened his mouth to speak. 

"Hello, Bokuto-san, Pain-In-the-Ass-Kuroo-san," Akaashi looked at Daichi and asked, "You are?"

Kuroo, pouting, introduced the two and they started on their way to the next class.

Kuroo glanced at his phone in his pocket and decided to text Oikawa back. He must've texted Kuroo as soon as he got to his second period.

 **To: Kuroo**  
**From: Oikawa (◕‿◕✿)**

 **HIS NAME IS IWAIZUMI HAJIME**  
**TETSU**  
**HE CALLED ME SHITTYKAWA**  
**HOW MEAN OS THAT**  
***IS**

Kuroo chuckled, catching the attention of the other three. They all stopped walking and peered over Kuroo's shoulders to read his texts.

 **To: Oikawa (◕‿◕✿)**  
**From: Kuroo**

**Is he single?**

**To: Kuroo**  
**From: Oikawa (◕‿◕✿)**

 **MY DIGNITY IS AT STAKE**  
**AND YOU CARE ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
**IM INSULTED (；￣Д￣)**

Kuroo could just imagine Oikawa's gasp. 

**To: Kuroo**  
**From: Oikawa (◕‿◕✿)**

 **and for the record**  
**he is not single**  
**he is taken (ノ*°▽°*)**  
**by me btw**

 **To: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**  
**From: Kuroo**

 **Whatever.**  
**I changed your name to Shittykawa.**  
**I give props to that guy, it's pretty creative.**

Bokuto laughed, "Shittykawa is a great name!"

"It suits him well." Daichi agreed.

"He might as well be Trashykawa, too." Akaashi added.

******To: Kuroo**  
** From: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**

**BLOCKT**  
**(ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )**

Kuroo shrugged and continued to walk. 

Sawamura spoke, "What are we doing afterschool?"

Akaashi looked at Daichi, then at Kuroo, then at Bokuto, and then sighed, "'We?'"

"Kuroo invited me and Bokuto to hang out with him and Kenma after school. He said to invite Suga and you." Daichi explained. Kuroo noticed how he left out the 'boyfriend' part. Maybe Suga and him weren't official yet?

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi tugged on the straps of his own backpack.

"Yeah?" Kuroo's eyes lit up. After all, this was the first time in a long while that Akaashi has called him only 'Kuroo-san' and not-

"You really are Pain-In-the-Ass-Kuroo-san." Kuroo's head dropped upon hearing that but he didn't say anything so Akaashi continued, "I can't stay after school but feel free to go wherever without me."

Well, it's not like this is the first time Kuroo's spoken too soon.

Bokuto almost ran into a tree. "How could you think that we would leave you behind, Akaashi!?"

"Because I said so, Bokuto-san. Now please excuse me, we're at my second period." Akaashi bowed his head, "I'll see you at lunch." Kuroo waved goodbye to Akaashi while Bokuto sulked behind Kuroo's back, fiddling with his backpack charm.

Daichi tried quietly slipping away. His plan was simple, just wait until the two were distracted with Akaashi and he would walk to his next class. It helped that his next class was right next to Akaashi's. 

Things never go his way.

"Sawamura! Were you planning on just sneaking off like that?" Kuroo laughed. Bokuto slapped him on the back causing Daichi to grunt.

Daichi turned around, "My class is right there," he gave a hesitant smile and pointed at the doors, "So, see you!"

Bokuto waved an enthusiastic goodbye. Kuroo smirked and Daichi shivered. College is definitely going to be more exhausting that highschool. 

Kuroo's phone vibrated. It's almost as if he's popular today. Exciting. Bokuto and Kuroo started to walk towards their next class.

 **To: Kuroo**  
**From: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**

 **tetsu-chan**  
**i forgot to tell you**  
**i call Iwaizumi Iwa-chan now (◕‿◕)**  
**but you don't get to call him that**  
**i'll sue ypu**  
***you (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞**  
**bye bye now**

****

**To: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**  
**From: Kuroo**

**I haven't met this guy, dude.**

**To: Kuroo**  
**From: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**

**when you do meet him**

**To: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**  
**From: Kuroo**

 **Oya?**  
**Why would I meet him?**  
**Hm? Shittykawa?**

 **To: Kuroo**  
**From: Shittykawa (◕‿◕✿)**

 **rwad 8:10am**  
***tead**  
***read**  
**gdi**

"Was that Oikawa?" Bokuto asked.

"Yep." Kuroo said, popping the 'p.'

"Was he complaining?"

"Something like that." Kuroo smirked.

"Hey, Kuroo!" Bokuto raised an eyebrow and linked his left arm with Kuroo's right arm.

"What's up, man?"

"How can you text and walk? Teach me!" Bokuto threw his arms around Kuroo's neck and Kuroo wrapped his right arm around Bokuto's waist. "You didn't even run into anything the whole time you were texting Oiks!"

"Dude, I can't walk and teach you if you're hanging on to me."

Bokuto let go and swung his arms around, "Teach me your ways."

"Ask Kenma."

"What?"

"I learned from watching him."

"Bro!"

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll write about Suga next.
> 
> in all honesty, i'm only able to write because i'm on break. it's when i go back to school that the stories are going to be more spaced out. 
> 
> anyways, if you have any ideas for Suga's story or any other character's story feel free to comment.
> 
> quick question: do people you know know about your ao3 account? my friend wants to know if i have one and idk if i should tell her.
> 
> encouragement is greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Makki
> 
>  
> 
> [here’s my tumblr, let’s talk about haikyuu!! together! ](https://hq-bnha-hcs.tumblr.com)


End file.
